<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruptura by tryinagain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320839">Ruptura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryinagain/pseuds/tryinagain'>tryinagain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, M/M, Slow Burn, eu não sei o que to fazendo dessa fic, menção de blackinnon passado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryinagain/pseuds/tryinagain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus foi embora quando Sirius quebrou, mas agora ele está de volta. E os cacos ainda estão lá para ele colar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruptura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>postado aqui e no spirit só, NÃO AUTORIZADO adaptação nem postagem em outras contas/sites.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus parou na plataforma após pegar sua mala no cargueiro. Sua vida inteira cabia em uma mochila que ele havia levado aos pés durante toda a viagem e uma mala de lona remendada que devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade. Ele não era um homem que costumava acumular suas coisas mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhando em volta, procurou por Alice e avistou a amiga apoiada no balcão da lanchonete em frente, apenas esperando que ele a notasse. Ela sorriu e acenou, se aproximando para cumprimentá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como foi a viagem?” Perguntou ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus fez careta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Desconfortável. O cara atrás de mim era muito alto e os joelhos dele pressionaram as costas da minha poltrona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Provavelmente foi tão ruim quanto pra ele.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acho que sim.” Remus observou a amiga pegar a chave do carro do bolso de trás da calça junto com o ticket de estacionamento. “Então foi aí que o bilhete de loteria foi parar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Que nada, o bilhete de loteria foi todo para o quarto do Neville, o que, se for pensar bem, não era um bilhete tão gordo assim. Mas pelo menos o bebê tem um grande set de brinquedos da Fisher Price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles saíram da estação para o ar úmido e o céu cinzento da cidade. Remus não sentia falta disso. E nem das pessoas andando apressadas ou dos táxis oferecendo corrida em vozes alteradas, tentando competir com os aplicativos nos smartphones. Remus não conseguia contar nos dedos as coisas que ele não sentia falta na capital - faltariam-lhe dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da última vez que eu estive aqui, você e Frank estavam se virando com uma bicicleta e juntando dinheiro para parcelar o carro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É, bem,” Alice respondeu, localizando o automóvel no estacionamento e seguindo até ele sem olhar para os lados. Em certo momento, Remus quase precisou segurar a moça para que ela não fosse atropelada por um carro começando a acelerar para sair dali. “Desculpa. Tio Alphard morreu de alguma doença com nome estranho e deixou uma parte da herança para a família, o que significa que eu consegui pagar metade de um carro usado e parcelamos o resto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus entrou no carro uma vez que chegaram até ele, sem ter ideia de qual marca era ou se era um bom automóvel, mas sabia ser relativamente antigo. Ele sorriu para Alice, parabenizando-a - poderia ser pior, eles poderiam ainda estar se virando com uma bicicleta </span>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
  <span> um filho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vamos seguir direto para os Potter, ok?” Alice disse, parando no guichê do estacionamento para pagar ao caixa. Após receber o troco, a cancela foi liberada e eles saíram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu preciso deixar minhas coisas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pode deixar aí, não tem problema. Depois eu te levo em casa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus,” Ela o olhou séria por um momento e voltou a prestar atenção na estrada. “Peter tá cozinhando sob estresse, Lily tá sob estresse por si só e todo mundo vai estar lá. Acho que vai ser bom se você aparecer. E eu sei que se você for pra casa, você não vai sair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu tô cansado-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu sei,” Ela interrompeu. “Mas não vai ser nada demais. É só um jantar. As crianças estão lá.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus não discutiu, assentindo apenas para que Alice se desse por vencida. Ele olhou pela janela, começando a se preparar mentalmente para o que seria “só um jantar” onde “todo mundo” estaria. E, então, se arriscou a perguntar:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quem é todo mundo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Todo mundo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Marlene, Mary, Sirius, Gid, Dorcas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius</span>
  </em>
  <span> vai estar lá?” Alice lhe deu um olhar pelo canto do olho em resposta e Remus se apressou a explicar: “Achei que as coisas não estivessem boas entre ele e Marlene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moça ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando bem no que diria a seguir. Era complicado resumir quatro anos em uma única fala, então Alice não quis nem tentar. Ela suspirou, por fim, e disse:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aconteceram algumas coisas enquanto você esteve fora. Nem tudo é o mesmo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nem tudo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter pintou o cabelo de novo, então acho que isso é o mesmo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sorriu fraco, mas não disse mais nada. Ele aprendeu a lidar com mudanças desde sempre e não tinha problema com elas, em geral. Ainda assim, sentia-se desconfortável pensando para onde ele estava voltando - </span>
  <em>
    <span>para quem</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seu círculo de amigos do colégio representava muitas coisas diferentes juntas e, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, Remus imaginou que já deveria ter se preparado para esse tipo de situação antes. Só não achou que seria tão cedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles estacionaram em frente a uma casa de dois andares, com jardim e garagem, localizada em um bairro residencial não muito longe do centro. Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas para Alice, que rolou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como se o </span>
  <em>
    <span>senhor Fleamont Potter</span>
  </em>
  <span> fosse deixar seu filho de ouro morar em algum lugar mais </span>
  <em>
    <span>chulo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E Lily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não é boba, é claro. Eles tiveram um filho aos 21, Remus, quem não aceitaria isso?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele assentiu, dando razão à amiga. Lembrou como James era mimado pelos pais - tinham Questões Familiares nesse meio, as quais James não gostava de comentar sobre e Remus só soube através de Sirius - e como a família de Lily também havia lhe dado uma base sólida, deixando uma imagem que a filha gostaria de tentar reproduzir. Apesar de tudo, eles eram o casal perfeito do colégio e pelo visto viriam a ser o casal perfeito da vida adulta também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saindo do carro, ambos viram as crianças correndo porta afora; uma delas, de cabelos louros e bochechas rosadas de quem estava correndo muito antes também, gritando por Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, amor!” Ela cumprimentou o filho, que logo abraçou sua perna. “Meninos, vocês se lembram do Remus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry prontamente respondeu que não, enquanto Neville negava com a cabeça, tímido. Então, ignorando o desconhecido completamente, Harry se virou para Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lá dentro tá chato! Eles tão brigando, então a gente queria brincar aqui fora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice e Remus trocaram olhares. A moça seguiu em frente, ponderando o pedido de Harry e tentando negociar com eles que já passavam das seis horas da tarde então não era mais tão seguro brincar na rua. Remus ficou para trás por um instante, preparando-se para o que quer que Harry quis dizer com “eles estão brigando”. Sentiu-se como se tivesse armado a sua mente para uma batalha. Remus suspirou e seguiu Alice e os meninos para dentro de casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez a chegada de Alice tivesse dissuadido o clima e avisado o grupo da presença de Remus, pois, quando ele entrou, foi uma cacofonia do seu nome e meia dúzia de pessoas se aproximando de uma só vez para cumprimentá-lo. Ele não conseguiu ficar nervoso naquele momento, rodeados de rostos dos quais Remus </span>
  <em>
    <span>sentiu falta</span>
  </em>
  <span> e não via há anos. Por um momento, tudo foi apenas sobre matar a saudade e comparar as diferenças daquelas pessoas com as pessoas que Remus tinha deixado para trás quando foi embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seu cabelo tá </span>
  <em>
    <span>branco</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Remus bagunçou os fios de Peter, que tinha grudado nele num abraço ao redor do tronco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu já ouvi todos os trocadilhos sobre estresse possíveis, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nem pense nisso, Remus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouvi que você estava canalizando esse nervosismo todo em comida.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim,” Dorcas interrompeu, beijando o rosto de Remus em seguida. “Eu, particularmente, estou me aproveitando muito dessa situação.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus seguiu cumprimentando todo mundo, notando que ou seus amigos eram muito bons em disfarçar as situações ou talvez Harry tivesse exagerado - Remus não acreditava muito na segunda opção, mas entendia que aquele grupo de pessoas em especial sabia discutir de uma forma passivo-agressiva o bastante para que ficasse claro o veneno, mas não consistente o bastante para destruir um jantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por fim, ele se sentou entre Frank e Gideon no sofá para ser alvo da lista de perguntas que eles com certeza tinham guardado para Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como vai a Escócia?” James perguntou, sentado no chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fria,” Remus deu de ombros. “Cheia de ovelhas, chata, o de sempre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank o abraçou pelos ombros. “Sinto muito pelo seu pai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sorriu de canto, agradecido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quando você chegou?” Disse Gideon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Há meia hora! Alice me trouxe da rodoviária direto pra cá.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você já comeu?” Peter perguntou, em pé atrás do sofá, a meio caminho de volta pra cozinha. “Eu tô fazendo quiche vegano.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus respondeu que comeria mais tarde, ainda se sentia enjoado da viagem. Lily ofereceu chá e isso ele aceitou. Olhando em volta, Remus percebeu que faltava um do grupo que Alice havia mencionado que viria. Ele não se sentia confiante para perguntar em voz alta ainda, então focou sua atenção na história que Dorcas contava sobre o trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O que me lembra…” Frank se virou para Remus enquanto ele ria da amiga. “Sei de uma escola que está procurando professores. Você já tem um emprego?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ainda não.” Ele respondeu. “Consigo viver uns dois meses com a herança, então pensei em me instalar primeiro enquanto procuro. Vou mandar meu currículo pra lá, obrigado.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diz que eu te indiquei. Hestia me deve um favorzinho, assim a gente fica quite.” Frank deu uma piscadela para Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele assentiu, fazendo uma nota mental de marcar contato com Frank mais tarde. Frank não era tão parte do grupo no colégio, mas era confiável e aplicado. Remus costumava estudar com ele mais vezes do que com os outros. Sentiu uma ponta de alívio que no meio de toda a loucura eles ainda tivessem alguém estável e focado em quem contar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhando em volta, Remus pensou que na verdade seus amigos eram todos confiáveis e focados. Entretanto, em meio a tantas motivações diferentes, era difícil discernir quem já não havia quebrado e só seguia a vida arrastando os pedaços. Remus suspeitava que Frank era um dos poucos que ainda se mantinha intacto - justamente por não estar tão envolvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto Gideon e Frank discutiam sobre futebol, Remus decidiu se levantar e cobrar Peter do tal quiche vegano que ele estava fazendo, levando sua caneca de chá junto. Ao entrar na cozinha, localizou o amigo junto ao forno e Lily sentada à mesa. Ele se aproximou de Peter para deixar a caneca na pia e disse:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não sabia que você tinha virado vegano?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na verdade, Dorcas é há um ano e meio. Eu to só indo na vibe.” Peter deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comida é comida.” Lily comentou, assentindo, focada em desenformar os bolinhos da forma à sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?” Remus perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lavar a louça.” Peter pediu. “E nos contar sobre como foram os últimos anos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“São muitos anos para falar sobre…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bom, você não é o membro mais ativo do grupo no Whatsapp, então a curiosidade tá apertando todo mundo.” Lily falou, olhando para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus suspirou, botando detergente na esponja e começando a trabalhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sei lá, não tem muito o que falar. A não ser que vocês queiram saber os remédios que meu pai tomava por causa do Alzeimer e da diabetes. Não acho que é um tópico bom de conversa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante e Remus se repreendeu internamente por deixar o clima pesado. Não era sua intenção. Entretanto, sua vida nos últimos anos tinha se resumido a climas pesados e vazios de viver com alguém que só lembrava dele durante certos momentos do dia ou porque estava dócil pela bateria de medicações tomadas. Remus se sentia cansado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você estava trabalhando com o que lá?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tradução, boa parte do tempo. Fazia mais bicos do que empregos de carteira assinada. Mas meu pai estava aposentado, então a gente não morreu de fome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era a vida luxuosa que Remus tinha acesso no internato, mas era uma vida. Especialmente considerando que ele não tinha ideia de como seguir a partir de agora…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você cuidou de tudo sozinho? Digo, até o final?” Lily perguntou e Remus deu de ombros. Ela suspirou. “Remus, por que não pediu ajuda pra gente?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus engoliu o ressentimento e manteve a voz suave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não faria ninguém viajar para a Escócia e cuidar de algo que não é responsabilidade de vocês. Tudo bem, meu pai morava no mesmo lugar há vinte e três anos. Os vizinhos me ajudaram a olhar por ele caso eu precisasse sair e o médico é de família também. Eu não estava completamente sozinho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily e Peter trocaram olhares porque os dois sabiam que os vizinhos e o médico não poderiam dar a mesma ajuda que seus amigos de mais de dez anos lhe dariam. Ou a sua família, mas eles tinham aprendido que a família paterna de Remus era um grupo ausente e a parte materna já havia morrido, então não era como se ele tivesse muitas opções nesse caso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter pigarreou, tirando os legumes do fogo para colocar de recheio nas massas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você sabe que alguns parentes de Sirius moram na Escócia-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E aquele seu projeto de música com as crianças, Peter?” Remus interrompeu o amigo. “Você conseguiu seguir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter olhou sério para Remus por um momento, reconhecendo a intenção, mas decidiu não forçar naquele momento. Ele contou sobre como o projeto andava e Remus ouviu em silêncio, focado em limpar a cozinha conforme os quiches ficavam prontos, comentando quando achava devido. Lily deixou os dois sozinhos em um momento e Peter aproveitou para voltar ao assunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por quanto tempo você vai ficar fugindo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus olhou para ele, surpreso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não tô fugindo de nada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não dá pra fingir que ele não existe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sabia exatamente de quem Peter estava falando e isso trazia um nó no seu estômago que ele estava tentando evitar desde que pisou em Londres algumas horas atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, olha só.” Peter segurou a ponte do nariz por um momento, respirando fundo antes de continuar. “Vocês dois são adultos agora e as merdas que um fez com o outro já foram feitas, não dá pra desfazer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Para de fugir, caralho. É isso o que eu quero dizer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus soltou uma risada brusca, admirado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você acha que eu fugi? De quê?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu acho que você teve seus motivos pra ir embora, mas não pra se isolar de todo mundo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus tinha palavras na ponta da língua e Peter sabia. Porém, Harry escolheu aquele momento para entrar na cozinha, eufórico atrás dos aperitivos preparados. E o garoto não vinha sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, você vai literalmente fritar seus cabelos se não parar com isso por uns seis meses pelo menos.” Disse Sirius com um sorriso brando. Virando-se para Remus, ele falou, ainda sorrindo: “Oi, Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi. Vi sobre o caso do estelionatário em Croydon nos jornais. Que bom que você o pegaram, soube que o cara trouxe algumas pequenas empresas à falência.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius se manteve sorrindo, mas dessa vez tinha algo de congelado e meio incrédulo em seus olhos, como se ele não pudesse acreditar no tipo de conversa que Remus estava iniciando. Remus era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de surpreender mesmo, ele pensou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É, na verdade foi a estratégia do Shacklebolt que nos ajudou a pegar o cara. Eu fui só a força que algemou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus assentiu, voltando-se para a pia, sem ideia de assunto para continuar sem que se envergonhasse ou vomitasse palavras das quais se arrependeria. Peter, que até então tinha se mantido em silêncio, arrumando quiches em um prato para que Harry comesse, decidiu intervir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conseguiu arrumar a moto, Sirius?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius aproximou-se da mesa, sentando ao lado do afilhado. Ele respondeu sobre como estava difícil conseguir as peças que queria e como elas eram caras pro seu orçamento no momento. Remus ouviu tudo aquilo meio distraído, ocupado em pensar em como Sirius não tinha mudado nada, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia um completo estranho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais curto, na altura do queixo dessa vez. Ainda usava a jaqueta de couro, mas não mais as calças rasgadas. Tinha significativamente menos piercings nas orelhas - somente as duas argolas nos lóbulo das orelhas. O mesmo Sirius raivoso da adolescência, mas mais contido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mesmo Remus com o coração na boca ao vê-lo, mas mais machucado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele terminou de lavar o louça e, secando as mãos em um pano de prato, virou-se para Peter e perguntou se o amigo precisava de mais alguma coisa. Peter riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relaxa, Remus. É a sua festa, afinal. Senta aqui com a gente.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu vou lá pra sala, na verdade. Não falei com as meninas direito.” Arriscando um olhar rápido para Sirius, Remus saiu da cozinha sem olhar para trás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele foi direto sentar-se no tapete da sala, ao lado de Dorcas e Marlene. Surpreso, notou que as duas estavam de mãos dadas, ambas com a alianças de prata na mão direita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Há quanto tempo você estão juntas?” Remus perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faz uns sete meses, mais ou menos.” Dorcas respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Que legal! Fico feliz por vocês!” Remus sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene sorriu de volta, um pouco mais reservada do que a namorada, sem olhar direito para Remus. Ver essa expressão no rosto dela deixava um gosto amargo na boca de Remus porque ele sabia como e por quê Marlene havia se machucado. Além do mais, logo depois ele foi embora, mas Alice tinha repassado alguma notícias. Marlene tinha passado por muito para estar sentada ali, com pessoas que quebraram seu coração, e ainda assim sorrir e passar o tempo com eles. Remus notou que, apesar disso, ela estava em um canto da sala, enquanto Peter, Sirius e James estavam no lado oposto. Ele se perguntou se não deveria estar no lado oposto também - se é que ele tinha lado naquilo tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E você?” Dorcas perguntou. Ela tinha uma lata de cerveja nas mãos e as bochechas rosadas. Remus se perguntou há quanto tempo a moça estava bebendo. “Deixou os escoceses chorando de saudade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus riu baixinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não tem nenhum escocês chorando de saudade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quatro anos é bastante tempo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ele deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não tive muito tempo pra isso quando estava lá.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Verdade.” Dorcas pôs a mão no ombro de Remus. “Sinto muito pelo seu pai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus agradeceu e enganchou em uma conversa com elas sobre como o namoro começou. Ele tentou não lembrar de como não conseguiu se apaixonar por ninguém nos últimos quatro anos. Sabia que havia diversos fatores contribuindo para isso, um dos maiores era o fato de que não havia espaço na sua vida para um relacionamento naquele momento já que a sua rotina era voltada exclusivamente para cuidar do seu pai, mas… Remus não ia negar que uma parte era composta pela história que ele havia deixado para trás em Londres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não se sentia seguro para descobrir qual a importância dessa parte no todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter e Sirius sairam da cozinha com pratos de quiches diferentes, os quais eles colocaram na mesa de centro antes de tomarem lugar em algum lugar da roda. Lily voltou com uma garrafa de vinho em uma mão e suco de maçã em outra. Harry e Neville pararam de brincar por um instante para roubar comida para eles antes de saírem correndo outra vez. James deu espaço para que a esposa sentasse em seu colo sem divergir a atenção da conversa que tinha com Frank e Gid. Mary e Alice estavam mais afastadas, ambas com uma taça de vinho nas mãos as quais Alice enchia com a garrafa que Lily havia trazido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus olhou em volta para aquela sala cheia de amigos, pessoas que ele não via há anos e de quem sentia-se tão distante como quando estava em Edimburgo. Ele se perguntou em qual momento aquela ruptura tinha acontecido, mas mais importante: se ela já não estava para acontecer de qualquer forma.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>botei no archive warnings apply pq n sei se vou ter saco de escrever smut nessa fic, provavelmente sim, mas aí troco a classificação depois.<br/>tenho NADA planejado to só tirando a poeira do google docs e fiquei com pena de deixar isso mofando lá kkkkkkjjk sério, não esperem nada disso aqui mesmo. eh isso, falou.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>